maisonikkokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Sadness
, literally meaning Hello Sadness, is the first opening theme of the Maison Ikkoku anime series, performed by Yuki Saito. It was for the first 37 episodes of the series (with the exception of Episode 24, using Alone Again (Naturally) instead, although is seen on the English dub of the episode). Lyrics Nihongo= 手のひらのそよ風が 光の中 き・ら・き・ら 踊り出す おろしたての笑顔で 知らない人にも「おはよう」って言えたの あなたに 逢えなくなって 錆びた時計と 泣いたけど 平気 涙が乾いた跡には 夢への扉があるの 悩んでちゃ行けない 今度 悲しみが来ても 友達迎える様に微笑うわ …きっと 約束よ 降りそそぐ花びらが 髪に肩に ひ・ら・ひ・ら ささやくの 出逢いと同じ数の 別れがあるのね あなたのせいじゃない 想い出 あふれだしても 私の元気 負けないで 平気 ひび割れた胸の隙間に 幸せ忍び込むから 溜息はつかない 不意に 悲しみはやってくるけど 仲良くなってみせるわ …だって 約束よ 平気 涙が乾いた跡には 夢への扉があるの 悩んでちゃ行けない そうよ 優しく友達迎える様に微笑うわ …きっと 約束よ 不意に 悲しみはやってくるけど 仲良くなってみせるわ …だって 約束よ |-| Rōmaji= Tenohira no soyokaze ga hikari no naka ki-ra-ki-ra odori-dasu oroshitate no egao de shiranai hito ni mo "ohayou"-tte ieta no anata ni aenaku natte sabita tokei to naita kedo heiki namida ga kawaita ato ni wa yume e no tobira ga aru no nayandecha yukenai kondo kanashimi ga kite mo tomodachi mukaeru you ni warau hohoemi wa ...kitto yakusoku yo furi-sosogu hanabira ga kami ni kata ni hi-ra-hi-ra sasayaku no deai to onaji kazu no wakare ga aru no ne anata no sei ja nai omoide afure-dashite mo watashi no genki makenaide heiki hibi wareta mune no sukima ni shiawase shinobi-komu kara tameiki wa tsukanai fui ni kanashimi wa yatte kuru kedo nakayoku natte miseru wa ...datte yakusoku yo heiki namida ga kawaita ato ni wa yume e no tobira ga aru no nayandecha yukenai sou yo yasashiku tomodachi mukaeru you ni warau wa ...kitto yakusoku yo fui ni kanashimi wa yatte kuru kedo nakayoku natte miseru wa ...datte yakusoku yo |-| English= A gentle breeze in my hand starts to dance, twinkling, in the light. Wearing a new smile for the first time, I could say "Good morning," even to strangers. When I couldn't see you anymore, I cried until a clock rusted, but I'm OK. After the tears have dried, there's a door to a dream; I mustn't worry. If sadness comes again, I'll smile, just like I'm welcoming a friend. ...It's a promise, for sure. Downpouring petals whisper, fluttering, on my hair and shoulders. There are as many partings as meetings. It's not your fault. Even though memories may overflow, I won't lose my good cheer. I'm OK. Because happiness sneaks in through cracks in my fractured heart, I won't sigh. Suddenly, sadness comes around, but I'll make friends with it, ...because it's a promise. I'm OK. After the tears have dried, there's a door to a dream; I mustn't worry. That's right, I'll simply smile, just like I'm welcoming a friend. ...It's a promise, for sure. Suddenly, sadness comes around, but I'll make friends with it, ...because it's a promise. Trivia * Another version of the song, performed by Sumi Shimamoto (Kyōko Otonashi's seiyū) is featured on Maison Ikkoku Forever Remix. * Rie Tanaka, the seiyū of Maria of Hayate no Gotoku! series, performed a cover version of the song for Hayate no Gotoku! Character Cover CD. Gallery File:HelloSadness1.png File:HelloSadness2.png File:HelloSadness4.png File:HelloSadness5.png File:HelloSadness6.png File:HelloSadness7.png Category:Opening theme Category:Music